


Some shitty poems

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: I don’t know they’re a bunch of poems about the 100, there’s characters and relationships, they’re bad tho... lots of Murphamy, Clexa, and Octavia/Lincoln. Oof.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I like Murphy I guess.

Abcs 

Pain.  
That’s what life down here is.  
Watching people turn on me  
The looks on the faces  
As they bind my hands and gag me  
“I didn’t do it”  
It didn’t matter.  
Hate.  
The kids down here.  
The boy who wouldn’t trust  
The girl who’s so above it all  
The followers  
The torturers  
Hell, the people from back home  
“Go float yourself”  
I wish I could.  
Anger.  
All I’ve felt on the ground.  
The young girl who committed the crime  
The boy who tied the noose  
The one who put it around my neck,  
All I felt was anger  
As I killed them.  
“Bygones”  
Oh please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa feels?

She’s gone now

She’s gone now,   
I’m alone  
But wasn’t I always   
I thought the world would end   
That I’d die with her,   
There’s no time to mourn  
Too many people depend on me,  
No time to mourn   
Too much is at steak  
No time to mourn  
The bullet was meant for me  
No time to mourn   
I was meant for dead   
No time to mourn   
She didn’t see it coming   
No time to mourn   
How could she?  
No, no time to mourn   
Time to lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia the grounder queen

Grounder 

Was I in the air or in the ground   
Under the floorboards   
I’ve been a grounder science birth  
They don’t look at me and see that girl   
“The girl under the floorboards”  
I feel safer in combat   
Than alone on the arc  
Alone with my thoughts   
Hearing the trample of feet above me  
The man who my mother was selling herself to  
To keep me safe  
Here, I’m safe  
Safe with Lincoln   
Safe with Indra  
Safe, a grounder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphamy from Bellamy’s perspective

Open gash

He’s an open gash   
Gushing sarcasm like blood   
I try covering it up  
To help him with the pain  
But he shoves me away   
I know he can heal but he refuses to  
He won’t listen  
He keeps cutting himself and others  
Letting the wound get infected   
Letting salt get in   
I don’t know why he lets it happen   
Me, I have thick skin  
But the wounds are on the inside   
Building up until it pops through   
Causing me to seep hatred   
On those around me   
And yet the two of us stay together like rubber  
We separate but always come back together   
His blood soaked mangled skin against mine   
Anything gets to him but that’s ok   
I can stand in the way   
Nothing gets past me   
He’s an open gash but he let me inside


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln talking about his grounder queen. It’s cute but my writing is trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof short as hell

Tough

She’s tough   
She’s stubborn   
She can’t lose a fight   
She was confined too much as a child  
I was frightened as a child  
That’s unacceptable in my tribe  
I learned to not fear  
She learned to not care  
I showed her again to love  
She gave me the loving family I never had  
I gave her a way to be tough   
She fought like a lion   
Quiet and deadly   
I smiled now,  
I never used to smile.


End file.
